Forget
by wereguardian
Summary: Nelly didn't die, she woke up somewhere else with a man claiming to be her husband. This man turns abusive, she takes her baby and runs. Pravus, he can help her, but her ex is not just any man, he's something else and coming after her. Otis wants to help her, to save his beloved, no matter how high the stakes. This is just what happens when Nelly forgets.
1. Prolouge

The woman walked by the grave yard, a boy around 18 was being held by a blonde man, she wanted to hold them, a tight hand gripped her arm, "Stacy, let's go" she looked at her husband, who pulled her away little did she know the funeral was hers. 5 years later Otis pov I sighed as I walked on the street, I hadn't fed a while, I had no pleasure in it. I missed her terribly, I figured Nellys ring. It was always on my finger. A child laughed then bumped into me, she fell onto her bottom. Then looked at me with big brown eyes, "Olivia. Oh I'm so sorry" the mother picked up her child, "Olivia." "I'm sorry, you know kids," the woman looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. Nelly?

**I love Nelly and Otis and could not let her die. I'm always open to ideas.**


	2. Chapter 1

I pulled Rose close, "Mommy, where's daddy?" I felt bad, her father was rude, mean and abusive. The moment he'd moved on from hitting me to Rose I took my daughter and whatever I had and ran for it. I ran into a kind lady who said she had been through the same thing. Then she told my of some Pravus, saying he may be able to help me. That's why we're now in Bathory, I wondered if I'd been here before. It all looked so familiar, but that didn't matter. Getting rose to safety mattered then I could take in the scene. I really did remember this place, I looked up at the church that was now a school. To think that some guy would kill people there, in a church of all places! Oh gosh, where did that come from? Then I realized something, Rose was gone. I started looking around frantically, I saw Rose hit a man and fall on her butt. I ran over, "Oliva" I lied, we'd been using different names for awhile. Rose thought it was all just a game, lucky her. "You know kids" I said helping my daughter then I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. His mouth curved into a smile and his eyes were sparkling. "It's fine, I'm Otis by the way." He held his hand out and I shook it, before I could say anything I noticed his tattoo. The one on his wrist, in parentheses just like Sally, the girl who helped us. "Where'd you get the tattoo? It looks just like a friend of mine, I mean, it's in parentheses." He just softly stared at me. "What friend?" "A friend who told me to find a pravus." He looked at me, "follow me." I smiled then flinched as he pulled me close, I felt so protected, he was so strong and I could melt in his arms. Stacy snap out of it Rose needs you. He led us to a familiar house. Have I been here before? He unlocked the door and led us in. "Thank you" he only smiled, "excuse me"

Otis

_' did Nelly have a sister?'_ I reached out to Vladimir, my nephew. _'no, why?' 'A woman is here that looks like Nelly and a small girl. They are asking for you.' 'Really, I'm on my way.'_ I walked back into the room. "I never did catch your name." She held Oliva close.

Vlad

Nelly? I walked into the house and instantly felt weak. Nelly was holding a little girl with red hair and Nelly's green eyes close. "Hi, I'm Vlad, the pravus." She smiled, "so you'll help me." I found myself nodding, I'd do anything to keep that smile. I'd missed her so much, I can't believe she's been alive this whole time. Where has she been? Who's the girl? Daughter, Otis said daughter, I looked at him, he didn't shift his gaze from Nelly. "What's wrong." Her eyes shifted to the child. She whispered something to Nelly, "can she use the bathroom?" Otis nodded and directed her to the bathroom, Nelly's smile disappeared. "My husband, Jim, I lost my memory a few years back. I haven't been able to remember anything. Jim started getting frustrated, then abusive. It was okay I guess, it was bearable but then he got angry at Olivia." Nelly bit her lip, Otis held her hand. "Its alright my dear."


	3. Notice

I'm sorry everyone but this is important. This notice has been posted on all my stories. Pretty soon I may not post more chapters until I get some reviews also. If you like one of my series or are looking for books of mine I have pending stories, news and etc on my profile. If I stop writing for a long time feel free to look at my profile and see whats up. Thank you!


End file.
